


You Made Me a Believer

by AlyssaHartwick



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gray Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Mind Trick, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lemon, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Other, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaHartwick/pseuds/AlyssaHartwick
Summary: She had no idea what was going on.She just wanted to understand why he was suddenly so quiet.Just minutes ago they were fighting for blood. But now?She didn’t understand.Why did the force choose her for this?.





	1. Hello Old Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please inform me of any and all mistakes you spot!
> 
> This is my first fic in this site so I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please speak up!

_Hello old Foe_

* * *

 

 

The night was brutal, heavy amounts of soot and ash clouded the sky above. The sun’s red hot light fought against these clouds with all their might but alas the sheer amount of the black billowing mass win out, leaving the lava encrusted planet to glow only in it’s own cruel light.

  
All out war was taking place down below. Screams of war, death and fear could be heard echoing throughout the sky. The sounds of guns, lasers and large machines either crushing the enemy or falling to them could also be heard. The rebels small army was slowly losing numbers but the empires armies were falling, and falling fast. The Storm troopers armor may have been superior to that of the rebels but their weapons were nothing compared to the jerry-rigged, unpolished, unregulated power and strength of their weapons. Darth Vader’s old castle stood in the background, rebuilt to it’s former glory. It’s looming shadow hung like death over the battlefield, the sheer carnage could make even the most peace minded Jedi snarl in anger, for the sheer pull of the dark side of the force would give said Jedi a gentle tug as if to seduce them to it’s power.  
Deep within the walls of the dark palace another battle was taking place. It may not have had as many soldiers but the war going on was more grand than that of any other before.

Though Kylo Ren hardly changed accept for the scar that sat across his eye. For Rey however she looked older, not in the sense of age but her eyes held that more suitable of her age but still the raging fire of her inner child though broken still stood strong inside. Her hair style had also changed, she not longer wore her three signature buns, but instead wore a singular one on top of her head leaving the rest to hang about her shoulders. Her scavenger outfit long forgotten as well, a simple sleeveless shirt showed off her well toned upper body, a piece of fabric wrapped around the back of her neck and down the front of her chest , the two ends crossing at the waist where a simple brow leather belt with a built in pouch held it in place. She wore simple pants and boots and her only accessory was her weapon. It suited her well.

 

  
Rey felt heavy. Her heart beating faster than she could register as she relentlessly swung her dual edged green saber at her foe.

  
Why did he turn into this monster? How could he have done the things he has and yet feel nothing? So many questions rang through her mind as she fought.

  
Kylo Ren could only defend himself against this force of nature , and he reveled in it. He had craved this since his first battle with her on Starkiller base, how he longed for another fierce battle with her and he was not disappointed.

He could tell that she had been training most feircely, her muscles more toned and lean than they were when they last fought. Her skills had multipled ten fold as well but she was still lacking in one thing. Control. He was over joyed.

  
They have been battling for hours , each of their limits long left behind, their strength depleting with every movement and their resolves long pushed past any boundaries once set in stone. The air was electrical with the force ,it seemed as if it was to reveling in the vicious fight between the two force users. Loud clashes between sabers and heavy breathing were the only things that could be heard. Before long the twos sabers were locked and they were face to face.

  
“Look at you!” He nearly exclaimed his tone in awe as he broke the silence.

“You have gained so much power in mere months!” his excitement remained untamed through his words before he continued.

“Even with that failure of a teacher! Imagine what you could do if you were taught by someone who understands?!” his words echoing throughout the large center room.

  
The red hot glow of his saber reflected in his dark brown eyes, and black hair. His mask long forgotten on the cold floor, the faint glints of greens and reds reflecting off of it like that of an forgotten and ancient holiday.

  
“The dark side has no power over me! And nor do you!” she said her voice sizzled with venom as her saber cut at him ,his saber meeting hers with a dark hiss.

With her hazel eyes alight with a raging fire she shoved him away causing them both to stumble backwards to the different side of the room.

Kylo growled at that, he swung his saber dangerously, teasingly. His once fluid movements had now rigid. How could she not see? Her path belongs not to the light but with him.

 

By his side.

  
After their fist battle he felt it. The bond. With this in mind he knew that she belonged only to him, and him only to her. But she had not yet discovered it, nor did he want to, not yet, not until she accepted that she was his.

  
They circled each other, not like that of a predator and it’s prey but like that of two alphas of a pack, sizing each other up, searching for weakness, a mistake anything.

  
“Your right, I do not control you and neither dose the dark side! But nor dose Luke! Or the light!” he yelled in response.

  
That struck her, her face lost the snarl that had been laying on her face since the battle first commenced. As her face relaxed it also contorted into one if confusion. She quickly recovered however.

  
“Glad we can agree on something” her voice and face once again filling with venom.  
Kylo had noticed he had struck a cord. And be began to play the harp.

  
“Luke demands the loss of any worldly pleasure doesn’t he? Such as the joys of eating for the pleasure of it? Or maybe the want for material items? Denying relationships between friends or ones of the more… intimate?” his voice not entirely mocking ,as if he was recalling something.

But that last quip had set something off in her. She quickly moved her eyes from him.

  
Anger? It must have been what she was feeling toward the sith knight right? Right.

  
She growled in frustration.

  
They continued to circle one another in the room, their muscles nearly crying joy from the much needed break.

  
How could he know? How could have he known what was bothering her about Luke’s teachings? How dare he use her self doubts against her?

  
“I’m not.” His voice cut through her. Her hazel eyes shot back at him, once again burning with anger.

  
His eyes remained soft, his face somber, his mouth raised in a sad smile.

  
“How did you-“ Rey began before being cut off.

  
“I didn’t do anything Rey.” His voice now quiet.

  
The hums of their sabers still filled the room , keeping it from becoming silent.

  
She had no idea what was going on. She just wanted to understand why he was suddenly so quiet. Just minutes ago they were fighting for blood ,but now? She didn’t understand.

  
The sound of a saber shutting off shoved her from her thoughts again.

  
Kylo Ren stood there, putting his saber in his holster. His eyes cast down.

  
What was he doing?

  
That’s when he spoke again.

  
“ I’ll give you two options” his tone dry and serious, though his dark humble eyes betrayed him.

  
She eyed him ,suspicion and distrust rang in them.

  
“You can kill me, right here, right now and be over with it.” His voice still serious and his eyes down cast.

  
His words hung in the air for a moment before Rey spoke up.

  
“Or ? Or what? What’s the other option?” her voice now full of worry, anger, confusion…curiosity.

  
“ Or –“ he paused “ you could stay, here.”  
What?! What did he just say?!

  
She was about to respond when she felt something was off. She felt an unimaginable pull of darkness suddenly appear behind her.

  
“ _ **Sleep**_ ” the dark mangled voice commanded.

  
Before she could react she felt as she was ripped into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment your thoughts and leave kudo's if you enjoyed!


	2. Where did she go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did she go?
> 
> He didn’t know.
> 
> His heart sunk at the revelation. 
> 
> She could be gone.
> 
> He didn’t know.
> 
> Had he failed again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2 of "You Made Me a Believer" ! 
> 
> Please let me know if you find any mistakes!

Where did she go?

* * *

 

The thought ran through his mind as he knocked out the last of the knights of Ren.

His brow furrowed and dripped with sweat. His old body unused to such extensive movement and was more accustomed to meditation and other non stress filled activities.

He still wore his classic robes and outfit but they were now slightly tattered, his hair also jostled from battle.

Luke stopped in his tracks attempting to find Rey’s force signature, he extended his hand, his blood pumping through it with fear. He reached out through the castle, he felt nothing. He continued searching for his patawon in vain for what felt like hours, but there was no trace of her.

She couldn’t be dead could she? He would have sensed it right?

He didn’t know.

His heart sunk at the revelation. She could be gone.

He had no choice but to assume such. It was a war after all.

He exited the small room and into the hallway where he had just fought against the group of knights. His eyes filled with uncertainty, guilt, pain, disgust and fear.

He had failed again.

 

 

_-()-_

  
“Supreme Leader Snoke…” Kylo said almost breathless with fear.

He caught the unmoving body of Rey before she hit the floor with the force. Holding her most gentle within his grasp. In turn he tossed himself into his knees, almost throwing himself .His head bowed down in submission to his master, his teacher.

“ ** _You have done well so far my pupil_**.” Snoke's dark almost rotten voice echoed in the small room.

He slowly emerged from the shadows. His figure cloaked with a brown robe, it’s texture similar to that of woven rags. His amorphous face stoic and dead of emotion.

Snoke then looked onto the floor, Kylo's helmet sat silently ,Rey’s saber still alight and dangerously close to damaging it as it had skidded across the room nearly destroying the black helm in the process.

The seemingly ancient being walked over to the items that sat adjacent to the wall. Disturbingly he gingerly picked up the saber, he gazed into the now seemingly sickly green light before he shut it off. He then picked up Kylo’s helm inspecting it for a moment before deeming it fit for use.

He walked over to his student who still sat upon his knees, and continued to hold the limp body of Rey with the force.

“ _ **I believe that this belongs to you**_ ” Snoke spoke ,his voice seemingly to be unnaturally toneless as he handed his student his helmet.

“ _ **And do hold on to this**_ ” he added almost mockingly as he handed the saber to Kylo as well.

All Kylo could do was sit there dead silent, unmoving. He did as he was told and with both great care and haste received the items Snoke granted him. He did not move to place the helmet on his head nor did he move to holster the saber, and he dared not to look the supreme leader in the eyes.

“ _ **Stand up**_ ” Snoke spoke out , his tone echoing that of a trainer to it’s pet when they no longer wished to continue with the game they had been playing.

Kylo followed the orders immediately. He shot up to his feet and felt as his legs nearly cramped from the action, especially since he was just in battle. His eyes remained downcast with fear as he stood tall.

“ _ **Put your helmet back on**_ ” his voice commanded.

And Kylo did so almost to gladly and to quickly. As it slipped over head he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders but he dare not relax until he was told to do so.

“ _ **Good**_ ” his voice curt and unfeeling as he looked over his prized student. Entirely broken and willing to serve his cause.  
He glanced at the saber still in Kylo’s hand before gesturing him to holster it. And like any good soldier he did.

He looked over to the young woman who still hung in the air, her body gently floating as if submerged in water. He felt the power that flowed from her, before calling upon darkness to hide her away.  
  
If even he could no longer sense her then what hope did Luke have in doing so?  
He hummed in content of his work before looking back at the young man.

“ _ **Leave the planet. I will meet with you in a few months to gauge her power levels but I do expect weekly updates until then.**_ ” His voice cold and expectant.

“ _ **Do I make myself clear?**_ ”

Kylo nodded immediately at that before walking over to the sleeping levitating woman and picking her up bridal style and releasing his grip in her. He recalled a similar time when he had done this, back when he had come face to face with her the first time. When he discovered the bond.

But such memories and dreams had no place being here at the moment. He need to leave, and now.

He ran through the castle. The steel walls and floor rattling and creaking from the heavy fire coming from above and around it. His plastoid boots clanking as he did so.

His heart still racing from his encounter with Snoke.

Why had he been there?

He knew it wasn’t in his place to ask but he couldn’t help but wonder.

He hurried down to the docking station, a ship already prepared for his departure from this planet. He glanced down at Rey, her face utterly relaxed and free from her glares and frowns that she always had on her when they encountered one another, in it’s stead a softness ran smooth across her face.

She was at peace.

He was almost in toil.

Soon enough he boarded the ship. It was a bit smaller than what he was accustomed to but he didn’t care if he were to be honest, for it was only himself, Rey and a handful of guards as the passengers.

The guards sat in the cockpit punching in the coordinates and preparing for take off.

Kylo went to his quarters, Rey still in his arms. His room was simple, not many items or objects to take out his wrath on.

Typical.

The head of the bed sat against the back wall while it sat in the center of the room. The black and red silk sheets sat smooth on the bed, the large black satin pillows sat awaiting a guest.

Across from the bed sat a door presumably leading to the bathroom and next to it sat a dresser and a desk.  
He sighed as he gazed upon the room. His voice distorted from his mask.

In the far corner of the room sat a lonely grey leather chair where a small grey pillow embroidered with gold designs sat.

He looked back over to the bed and walked over to it.

Gently he laid Rey onto the bed, but her body wouldn’t have it, it became almost doll-like and flopped most ungracefully onto it, a small growling snore erupted from her as she did so. Kylo broke out into a amused smile that remained hidden as he watched her shift herself into a comfortable position. While on her stomach she chose to be in a position that took up the most room possible, her body in a star shape, her limbs splayed haphazardly as she continued to softly snore.

He removed his helmet once again, a smirk ever present on his face, his hair an utter mess. Her own hair also a similar sea of tangles.

He sat on the bed next to her, wanting nothing more than her company. How he had longed for it.

“You...you stuck up..” Rey began to ramble in her sleep.

He jumped a little at this, his heart skipping a beat. He soon began to chuckle at her quirkiness.

“- half witted… scruffy headed…” her voice fading back to silence before she could finish.

A deep sincere laugh rumbled through his chest and escaped his lips. His eyes glittering in awe of her. A ever glowing smirk lit up his face like the sun’s of Jakku lit up the day.

“Who’s scruffy looking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts or leave kudo's if you enjoyed!


	3. Now What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was confused to say the least.  
> She felt as her consciousness floated around in the black emptiness of forced sleep.
> 
> He glanced one more time at the sleeping beauty before closing the door behind him.
> 
> Better to be safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading " You Made Me a Believer" (chp 3)
> 
> If you find any mistakes let me know!

 Now What to Do?

* * *

 

 

Luke felt the pull of the dark side on his skin as he walked out of the fortress. He did not yank away from it like would usually, he felt as it gently stroked him like it was attempting to comfort him. He heard the sweet promises of revenge, redemption and power echo most seductively in his mind. He accepted the feeling of being soothed by the darkness for but a moment before he gently pulled away from it, its embrace resembling that of a lover.

  
Tear's gently crawled down his face and into his beard as he continued on his way to the only one who could understand.

  
A loud screeching sound echoed through the sky behind him, he turned almost to quickly ,his feet nearly losing footing as he did so. The Lambda-class T-4a shuttle zoomed over head into the sky.

  
Luke could sense a familiar presence in that ship, not Rey but someone who would want her on their side. He knew that he would take her dead or alive, he had to get her back if not only to be probably mourned and buried.  
Luke ran through the battlefield, he had to get to Leia.

 

_-()-_

 

Kylo Ren sat there watching her as she slept. Her gentle snores keeping the room from becoming silent. Her body raising up and down with every breath.

  
He sighed in content before he raised himself to his feet. His whole body was aching and sore. He walked over to the dresser, opening it he skimmed it’s contents before settling on a pair of grey boxers and a pair of long ,black ,billowy satin pants. A red drawstring swung absent-mindedly from them as he walked over to the entrance if his room.

  
A small safe sat next to the door, quickly he punched in the code for it before placing all weapons inside before shutting it. He glanced at the door before a thought shot in his brain.

  
Better to be safe than sorry.

  
He locked it accordingly, not wanting the oogling eyes of storm troopers laying their gaze upon the woman sleeping.

  
Walking to the bathroom he glanced one more time at the sleeping beauty before closing the door behind him.

  
His cape fell down to the floor as he unclipped it, after picking it up he set it on the sink. Next thing to go was his boots. Sitting on the toilet he understands buckled them one at a time, then off his socks went to join the cape.

  
First he unbuckled his belt ,slipping it out of the loops if his pants. He then slipped the long sleeve shirt off, pulling up the under shirt with it enough to expose his stomach, his abs, and his scar’s.

  
Soon enough he was topless, his chiseled upper body fully exposed to the air. The cold air of the ship nipped at his scarred skin as he piled more clothes on to the sink. In one movement both his pants and boxers were off, goose bumps creeped over his body as he threw the last pieces of his outfit on the pile.

  
He pulled back the she shower curtain, the walls of dark grey steel reflected the light from the ceiling revealing a plethora of shampoo’s, conditioner's ,body washes and scrubs.

  
He wondered what Rey would have thought about the amount of product he used. He smirked at the silly thought.

  
Gingerly he stepped inside the cold steel box before shutting the curtain behind him. He reached down to the controls , typing in the exact temperature he desired before switching it on.

  
A harsh stream of hot water poured down from the ceiling and into him. He hummed in approval as he stood there.

  
This was not something he was accustomed to. Nearly every morning his showers were cold and unforgiving, the icy fingers of the cold water would wake him up almost instantly, he no time to relax when so much needed to be done. With this victory however he decided he deserved some sort of reward.  
He glanced back down at the controls again before he typed in something. Suddenly music began to play. He thanked the force that this room was sound proof as for the fact that no one knew how much he adored classical music.

  
“ _Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face. People have told me I don’t look the same…_ ”

  
The voice of a long since dead man sang out. Kylo hummed along.

  
“ _Maybe I lost weight. I’m playing hooky, with the best of the best, pull my heart on my chest so you can see it too_ ”

  
As the song continued on in the background he wondered what music Rey would like. Would she like classical? Or any of it’s many genres? He would have to ask her sometime.

  
“ _I’m walking the long road ,watching the sky fall… the lace of your dress tangles my neck! How do I live!?_ ” the pre-chorus sang out.

  
As it did Kylo reached out for one of the many bottles of shampoo before grasping one. Flicking up the cap he took a breath of it, it smelled like vanilla. He globed a good amount into his hand before setting the bottle back down.

  
“ _The death of a bachelor! O-o-oh! Letting the water fall…_ ”

  
He ran the soap through his hair, his head soon sudsy with the scented shampoo. He ran both his hands through his hair. His finger nails gently raking down his scalp to his neck, imagining it wasn’t his own.

  
_-()-_

 

Rey was confused to say the least.  
She felt as her consciousness floated around in the black emptiness of forced sleep. She sighed in disapproval in her head. One moment she was fighting Kylo, then she wasn’t and now

She looked down at herself or in this case her minds version of it. She was in her old scavenger clothes, though it was similar in design to her newer outfit the colors and materials differed. The off-white and tan cloth sat snug on her, and her arms were wrapped in old tattered bandages.

She lifted up an imaginary hand ,using it she felt up the back of her head ultimately confirming her suspicions. She was in her old attire, from her hair down to her feet.  
She didn’t understand why her brain had chose this instead of something she had worn more recently, maybe it was a comfort thing.

  
She felt so strange about her predicament but at least she wasn’t dead, or at least she thought she wasn’t.

  
She sat in the silence of her mind for a bit longer but soon became to irritated by it.

  
“This is all his fault!” she shouted in her mind.

A quiet echo following suit.

  
The blackness of the world around her seemed infinite. It was unexpected that she would hear a echo, especially since she was in her own head.

  
She raised an eyebrow at this.

  
“Hello!” she yelled out.

  
“Hello!” the void quietly yelled back.

  
Well at least now she wouldn’t be so bored.

  
“Kylo Ren your a kriffing piece of druk!” She yelled out ,a chuckle following suit as her voice rebounded back to her metaphysical ears.

  
“You stuck up ,half-witted ,scruffy-looking sithspawn!” she called out again. Her smile large with amusement.

  
Her echo's traveling out into her brain.

  
“Okay that’s enough of that” she said to herself with a chuckle.

  
Now only one question remained regarding her situation.

  
“Now how to wake up?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If enjoyed then leave a comment or a kudo's!


	4. Time is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was so close to just giving up.
> 
> “You've been so lonely," he interrupted her thoughts as he searched for what he needed.
> 
> "So afraid to leave." His words ghosting against her flesh as he spoke.
> 
> His eyes grew wide.
> 
> Rey had disappeared without a trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading " You Made Me a Believer" chp 4!
> 
> Tell me if you spot any mistakes!

Time is a Funny Thing

* * *

 

 

It had been over two days since Rey had disappeared without a trace, two days of seemingly false promises and grief and it hung over the rebel base like a cloud of fog.

Luke had isolated himself after the first day back at the base ,his present whereabouts unknown to all, including Leia. Leia herself had looked paler, her eyes now always red and puffy lined with dark bags that hung sadly underneath.

Poe had taken a similar approach to Luke with his sorrow. He buried himself deep into his work, skipping meals, finding any excuses to work, and ignoring friends who reached out to him. Fin however took it the hardest, he had spent several days in his room, locked away from everyone. He only came out once a day to get food before slinking back into the darkness.

 

_-()-_

 

Time is a funny thing.

It was impossible to tell how much time passed as she brainstormed a way out of her own head. She floated for what seemed to be hours but she knew it could have just as easily been minutes or even days. She had tried to use percussive maintenance on herself in order to force herself awake. Such as pinching, slapping and even punching herself in an attempt to wake up.

Nothing worked.

She tried to use the force, but as this was a metaphysical body and she wasn’t in the mood for meditation again ,it hadn’t worked either.

She was so close to just giving up.

That’s when an idea popped into her head.

She recalled when she and Kylo fought a game of mental arm wrestling all those many months ago.

 

_-(Flash Back)-_

 

_Kylo was probing her mind, the feeling similar to that of needle threading though the flesh of her brain, attacking specific points of before moving on to the next thing. She refused to submit to such-_

_“You've been so lonely," he interrupted her thoughts as he searched for what he needed._

_"So afraid to leave." His words ghosting against her flesh as he spoke._

_She hated him. How dare he dig into her most private feelings and spit them at her. She could sense him as he felt her distain for his actions._

_He was so close to her. His breath hot in her neck ,his hand dangerously close to her skin, she could feel something similar to an electric current passing through him and into her from it._

_Tears streamed down her face as she resisted. She tried to break free, but couldn’t budge. A thin smile crossed his face at this._

_"At night, desperate to sleep, you'd imagine an ocean. I can see it... I can see the island." That was it. She began to internally scream at him to stop. He wasn’t allowed to do this_

_She fought relentlessly but to no avail._

_"And Han Solo," Ren continued unceasingly as his words dug at her, almost burning her._

_"he feels like the father you never had. A dead end, that vision. Let it go. I can tell you for a fact he would have disappointed you."_

_She wanted nothing more than to shove him from her mind, how dare he! He was not going to continue with this unforgivable act of plucking her brain of it’s thoughts. But she could only muster a few words as the rest of her mind continued to fight._

_“Get out of my head.” Her statement harsh, her tone resembling that of a growl._

_With that Kylo backed away. His arm still out stretched toward her._

_“I know you’ve seen the map… and now you’ll give it to me” his voice calm but the pressure in Rey’s head only grew stronger. Rey began to gently convulse as she fought with her entire being. She felt something odd as he injected himself into her mind. It was as if a loose cable had been reconnected ,creating an electric current in between them. She was so afraid._

_“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too…” his voice soothed her in ways she cared not to admit. Only venom laced words dared to escape her lips._

_“ I’m not giving you anything.” Her statement clear as day as her hazel eyes glared up at him._

_“We’ll see…” A simple response. It was then followed by agony._

_She held back snarls and grunts of anguish as he forced himself deep inside her brain. Sweat glistening down her forehead and neck._

_Slowly she pushed back. She has known where this strange burst of strength had come from but at the moment she only cared about using it._

_Ren was now struggling to keep himself in her mind. She felt his regret. She kept on feeling more._

_Sadness_

  
_Pain_

  
_Loneliness_

  
_Pain_

  
_Sorrow_

  
_Pain_

 

_A look of amazement replaced the fear on Rey's face as she discovered herself inside his mind. It was so dark. Not like that of being in a pitch black room but more like that of a moonless night._

_How? How had she ..? Her mind perplexed, she was stunned at the realization of where she was. She found herself unremittingly drawn to…_

_"You," she heard herself speaking aloud, it was as if she wasn’t in control of her own voice in that moment._

_"you're afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader!" Her voice rang out harshly at her captor ._

 

_-(Present)-_

 

“It could work” she thought to herself. Her legs crossed as if she was sitting, her elbow resting on her thigh and her chin to her fist. She continued to ponder for a moment before stating something rather obvious.

“Its worth a shot.” She shrugged in approval of her idea.

With that she began to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. She hoped she wouldn’t regret it.

 

_-()-_

 

It had been at two days. Two whole days she had been asleep.

Kylo Ren paced the corridors of the ship, his helm covering up his entire head. Underneath the mask a face of frustration and discontent crinkled his normally calm smooth features.

He had concluded if this coma like sleep were to continue the way it had then he would have to give her an IV so she wouldn’t die of dehydration or malnutrition.

He had been wandering the ship aimlessly. The last two days had been stressful to say the least. Supreme leader Snoke had been breathing down his neck on the state of the prisoner, someone who had been illusive for so long was finally in their grasp and he had nothing to show for it. On the flip side the storm troopers weren’t the most talkative bunch, they would outright avoid him if the situation didn’t call for their obedience, but he appreciated that. He preferred the solitude anyhow.

He brainstormed on what to do, or what he was going to do with Rey once they reached their destination. How was he going to make her understand. How he was going to wake her up.

**_Kylo…_ **

A small voice rang out in the back of his head. It was not of his own, the voice to soft and feminine to have originated in his own mind.

**_Can you hear me?..._ **

The quiet voice whispered again. The sound sending chills down his spine as his body trembled softly.

It surely couldn’t be… could it?

He didn’t have time to ponder as the voice continued to hauntingly…almost seductively float into his brain.

**_Where are you?_ **

**_Come to me please…_ **

Was she…? Was she calling him? It didn’t matter to him, he didn’t care. He followed the orders.

He ran through the ship, his boots clanked harshly against the metal floor as he did so. His breathing distorted by his mask. Luckily the ship was rather small, and before long he had reached his room.

Hastily he punched in the code to his room, the doors sliding open to slowly for his taste. As soon as their was room to slip in he did so, almost hurting himself in the process .He quickly turned to his side to the small panel his hand shit up almost instantly relocking it behind him.

His head turned to the bed in front of him. His eyes grew wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Pease leave a comment or a kudo's if you did!


	5. I'm Just Waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a waiting game.
> 
> “Come to me please…”
> 
> A feeling of dread and something else bubbled up from her stomach and into her throat as her hands remained clasped over her mouth...
> 
> Kylo gulped at the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 5!

I'm Just Waiting

* * *

 

 

Poe couldn’t take this anymore. He had been isolating himself for several days, ignoring everyone around him. He had been dealing with Rey’s… disappearance in a negative way and he knew it.

 

He pulled himself out from underneath the recovered TIE Fighter he was working on. His hair, unkempt and dirty. The same could have been said about his unshaven grease stained face, his eyes looked solemn and sunken as large dark bags drooped below them. His normal bright orange jumpsuit now seemingly paler than it had once been.

 

Slowly he got up from the ground. His eyes taking in the world around him as he did. The rebel base was unusually silent, the sounds of chatter that once bellowed joyfully across the base were now just whispers filled with dread.

 

His pace was slow as he walked across the docking area.

 

He needed to talk to Finn.

 

It only him a few minutes to reach Finn’s front door. He knocked.

  
No response.

  
He knocked again. Nothing.

  
“Finn… it’s me…” his voice croaked out to his closest friend.

  
He heard a few footsteps, before long the door was cracked open, and a disheveled looking Finn peered out. A dark look glowed behind his eyes as he stared up at the tall space vagabond.

  
“Hey…” Poe’s voice shaky as he confronted the other man. Silence and light quiet breathing was all that could be hear for several moments.

  
“Hey.” Finn’s voice cut through the small silence, the greeting hollow and almost robotic in nature.

  
The sheer bluntness if the greeting caught Poe off-guard, the once peppy and bright ex-Stormtrooper was now an emotionality empty shell.

  
“What’s the matter with ya?...” Poe asked agonizingly for he had already known the answer.

  
The two drained men stared into each-other’s eyes dolefully, nether knowing what action to take next.

It was a waiting game.

 

_-()-_

 

  
Rey called out to Ren.

 

Her projected body of herself continued to float mindlessly in the voice of her mind as she did so. 

 

“Kylo..”

 

Her words floated gently from her lips. She could feel him somehow, not as if he was near her. It was worse than that.

 

“Can you hear me?...” her question simple but quiet with anticipation and fear. She felt as if she was directly linked to him, not unlike when had invaded her mind.

 

It was different than that however, it was not like she was forcibly placing her thoughts into his mind. No, it was like her thoughts were freely flowing straight into his head.

 

“Where are you?” she asked aloud. The question was simple in nature, but the impressions it could have sent to Kylo were many and unknown to her.

 

“Come to me please…”

 

She was shocked at what she had just asked. Her hands flew to her mouth, too late to stop the plea from escaping her lips.

 

A feeling of dread and something else bubbled up from her stomach and into her throat as her hands remained clasped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide in shock over what she had just said. Her as face red as the sun’s of Jakku.

 

She could feel her heart pounding. She couldn’t tell if it was her real one or her imagined one.

 

If that didn’t send the wrong message, then nothing would.

 

“Oh kirf…”

 

  
_-()-_

 

  
Kylo Ren didn’t know how to react to what he was seeing.

 

Rey was … on the floor.

 

Her body had ungracefully fallen onto the floor taking innocent sheets with her. One if her arms were sticking up from the tangled mess of sheets and her body. Only a leg remained propped up on the bed while the other one…

 

Kylo Ren's face was covered by his mask, but underneath it laid a mix of emotions. A small smirk of amusement , gentle eyes displaying empathy and a blush became hot on his cheeks as he watched her continuous slumber in her otherwise compromised position.

 

Her legs were spread wide apart, the dark almost black pants were falling off her hips, a small patch of her skin could be seen. Her shirt however remained taught and unmoving , keeping her from exposing anymore of her body. Her face holding a light blush.

 

Kylo gulped at the view.

 

Slowly he removed his mask before walking over to the desk and placing it upon it.

 

**Oh Kirf…**

 

Another message from Rey? He laughed knowing that wasn’t meant for him. Had any of it been meant for him? It didn’t matter because that’s when it had struck him. He could talk back.

 

He took a gentle but deep breath in, before walking back over to the sleeping body on the floor. His mixed feelings worn almost proudly in his face as he did so.

 

He kneeled down and scooped her up in one quick motion. His arms almost cradling her.

 

Now he could see her face and features clearly. Her hair long since combed, it was everywhere. It was sticking up in most places and full of tangles. Her eyes were shut, and her face was peaceful. Her scent was strong. She did not stink as one would have thought after several days of not showering and remaining in the same bed. No, instead he had found himself fond of her natural perfume, for it was just that. Natural.

 

He found himself breathing it in.

 

Gently he laid her down on the bed, sitting her up a little against the mountain of pillows. Her arms were strewn haphazardly next to her. Slowly he sat down beside her making sure not to sit on any of her limbs.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on the bond. And not before long he felt her.

 

“You know you talk in your sleep right?” he said quietly, his words traveling into her mind. He felt her reaction. Shock, surprise, anger and…relief? He had no time to ponder over what he had felt from her as she had responded with haste.

 

**Can you wake me up?**

 

Now that was a good question, could he? He pondered for a moment before he came to a conclusion. He could if he did things just right.

 

“possibly, if you give me a moment” he responded to Rey. He could feel her discomfort and uneasiness at that.

 

He sighed before responding to her silence.

 

“I’m not the one who knocked you out, it’s going to be difficult to undo this because it is not from my own hands.” He stated to her hoping to ease her mind. His eyes still closed with concentration.

 

Silence continued.

 

“If you want to wake up before you starve to death it worse your going to have to work with me here.” He stated again, hoping to have her understand the graveness of her situation.

 

**Okay** …

 

It was a simple response, but it was a response nonetheless.

 

Now for the hard part. Actually doing it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading!
> 
> If you did then leave a comment or a kudo's!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> (Also I have not seen "The Last Jedi" yet but as soon as I do I will add stuff from there to here!)


	6. No Longer Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there anything I can do?"
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo knew she would regret those words
> 
> He felt as frustration built up in his system. He felt as if he was going mad.
> 
> She was in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 6!

No Longer Sleeping

* * *

 

 

Luke had felt something buzzing in the back of his mind. It had begun a few hours ago but it refused to quit it even quiet down. He had been meditating for an hour now but nothing helped. He felt as frustration built up in his system. He felt as if he was going mad.

  
He grunted in discontent before standing up. His old joints creaked unhappily as he did so, a loud popping noise sounding-off from somewhere in his body. 

 

He now stood tall, as tall as an old man could. His eyes still held grief from the apparent loss of his most recent, most promising and most powerful student he had ever taught, or will teach. 

 

He sighed again as he began walking toward the rebel base. He sensed that his sister needed comfort, he knew he should have been there for her but he felt as if he couldn’t face her again. 

 

The buzzing persisted, but now it had moved behind his eyes causing him to nearly scream in frustration. He just wanted to get away from it all.   


_-()-_ 

 

Kylo’s heart pounded rapidly. He didn’t know why but it had taken a life if it’s own and decided to act as if he was running from something. 

 

His eyes tightly shut in concentration. 

 

He took a steady breath to center himself before raising his right hand. He guided his energy to Rey’s sleeping form. He felt his master’s in darkness surrounding her. Using some very specific movements he ensured the owner of the dark energy knew it was only him.

  
Slowly his power wrapped around the dark force that entangled her entire body, his menstruations careful as it weaved itself inside and out of the chain-like influence that surrounded Rey, weighing her down.

 

He began to pull and tug gently at it, hoping that it would soften it’s hold and slip away. Unfortunately for them that wasn’t the case. 

 

His brow became furrowed as he began to yank and pull harder but it was no use.  Instead the compelling force tightened it’s hold on her, forcing her down into a deeper state of sleep.

  
He gasped as he relinquished his hold on the forces power. He couldn’t do this on his own.

  
Snoke was miles away, sure his power over her remained, thus her being asleep. He knew that the only way his master could reverse his… his what? … what would you call it?

  
Kylo pondered for a moment and for lack of better terms the word ‘spell’  would suffice.

  
The spell that Snoke had conjured up and placed upon Rey couldn’t be broken unless Snoke himself was here to undo it.

  
Kylo knew that the storm troopers were of no use in this situation either. So at the moment it seemed she would be stuck this way for a while. 

 

“Rey we might have a problem on our hands...” his words uneasy. 

 

**What do you mean by** **__a problem_ _ ** **_?_ **

  
Her response was irritated and rightfully so. He sighed again as he scratched his head, there had to be a way to wake her up.

  
“What I mean is that I do not have enough power to undo this myself” his words rang with dissatisfaction and guilt. He didn’t really know what to do.

 

**Is there anything I can do?**

  
With that an idea stuck in Kylo’s mind like lightning. His eyes widened and a blush became hot on his face as the idea circulated in his head.

  
Could it work? Would it really? He questioned himself before answering his own thoughts.

  
It could work, but what cost?

  
“Actually…there is one thing…” He hastily responded, embarrassment and a small shyness apparent in his tone.

 

**It doesn’t really matter to me , seeing as I’m currently stuck inside my own body.**

 

Her voice full of sarcasm and distaste toward her situation.

  
Kylo knew she would regret those words.

  
Gently he sat her up into a sitting position before cradling the back of her head with his hand. He gulped again, his nerves in fire. 

 

He looked down at her lips, he thanked the force for this rare opportunity. 

 

This was surely the only way, he justified himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent again. 

 

He went for it. 

 

_-()-_ 

  
Rey was excited to wake up.

  
She could feel as the chains of sleep that bound her this place fade away. Slowly her astrally projected body disappeared from beneath her. Slowly she began to feel the real world around her. 

 

Beneath her she could feel something soft , presumably a bed. Slowly she moved her fingers, feeling silken sheets. A warmth was in and on her face. 

 

She couldn’t tell what was happening on the front of her but the sensations it brought were definitely pleasant.  Slowly she raised her hands up towards the warmth in front of her, where she made contact with skin.  Electric shocks of sensual energy filled her with delight. 

 

After an unknown amount of time without feeling real touch then suddenly being kissed so deeply was almost to much stimulation for her. 

 

She inhaled shakily through her nose, the scent of vanilla and something equally as pleasant filled her lungs. The secondary scent unidentifiable but was appreciated nontheless.

  
Her lips began moving on their own, trying to devour was in front of them. The same could be said about the lips that were kissing back. 

 

A fight for dominance began between the two forces. The biting if lips, the clashing if teeth, the dancing of tongues. All were acts of this sensual war. 

 

Her eyes remained shut tight as the mysterious body in front of her held her close. Her arms wrapped around the back of the person’s neck, one of them snaking up into the thick soft hair. 

 

In turn an arm wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her closer to the much larger body. The hand behind her head slithered down to the back of her neck. A small moan escaping her mouth and into her lovers. 

 

Her mouth was wide open as her tongue explored the larger and hungrier mouth above. 

 

She was in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did leave a comment or a kudo's!


	7. I Didn't Want to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had to control herself before she did something she’d regret.
> 
> He didn’t know whether to be impressed with her or disheartened.
> 
> She was to far gone to stop what was happening and she knew it.
> 
> A loud thump sounded off as she hit the cold metal ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading"You Made Me a Believer" Chp 7!

 I Didn't Want to Stop

* * *

 

 

Kylo laid his lips gently upon the woman below. Her lips soft and almost dainty in nature.

 

He read that when two Force sensitive people kiss the power between them doubled, and when those two people have a force bond the power between them is almost unimaginable. He now knew the texts spoke the truth.

 

Slowly he drew the energy he needed from her. Only taking what he needed, he didn’t want to harm her. After all she was his guest.

 

The feeling of energy flowing between them at such a small point of contact was mind-blowing to him. He felt as the force pulsed around them as if it was celebrating their Union in this moment.

 

Within a minute he was able to loosen his master’s spell on the woman, and in under five it was completely gone.

 

He felt as Rey began to stir beneath him, he yelled at himself internally to stop what he was doing but something kept telling him to stay put. Suddenly he felt as two hands laid themselves on his cheeks. A small panic bubbled up inside him.

 

He continued kissing the girl below, waiting for an inevitable slap that never came. Instead the hands pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Soon enough another struggle for power began. He bit her lips, she bit back. Their teeth clashed and tongues swirled in a battle for dominance.

 

Through the bond he kept hearing her silent wants and foggy thoughts.

 

**More…**

 

_Desire_.

 

**To much…**

 

_Perfection_.

 

**Not enough...**

 

_Lust_.

 

**I need more…**

 

He wanted nothing more than to give her everything she was asking him for. He knew it was wrong to be doing this, kissing his long time enemy so passionately but he couldn’t help it.

 

He sharply inhaled as he felt her move her arms around his neck, a hand slithering into his hair. Her nails gently scratching his scalp sending chills of want down his spine. He wanted her closer. He snaked his harm around her back pulling her to him. Gently he got on top of her, his hand sliding down from the back of her head down to her neck.

 

He wished he had taken his gloves off, he was desperate to caress her like the prize she was.

 

A small moan escaped her mouth and into his own.

 

He felt as if he was going to go insane. The lewd sound was enough to make any man fall to their knees.

 

Her mouth opened wider, her tongue exploring every crevice if his mouth. He took advantage and began to utterly dominant her.

 

_-()-_

 

Rey couldn’t take it anymore. Her body overwhelmed, her mind still foggy from sleep and worst of all she knew who she was kissing. Her mind was racing with millions of thoughts.

 

How did she go from fighting him to kissing the living kirf out of him? Why wasn’t she resisting or fighting back? Why didn’t she want to stop?

 

She was to far gone to stop what was happening and she knew it. She wished she could stop herself but it was too good to even pause.

 

She had to use every ounce of energy and will power to pull away for even a second to breathe.

 

She felt as Kylo redoubled his efforts, he had the high ground. He used it to his advantage and she was thrilled by it.

 

Suddenly she pulled away from his lips, a squeak exiting hers.

 

Her hands shot down from Kylo’s hair and neck and down to his leg.

 

His knee had found it’s way between her legs and he had pushed a little to far down. The sensation sent an electric shock through her whole body. It was getting dangerous.

 

She slowly opened her eyes for the first time. Squinting from at the harsh light , her soft hazel eyes met dark brown ones. Desire burning in both.

 

She had to control herself before she did something she’d regret.

 

_-()-_

 

Kylo tested his luck.

 

He pushed forward with his knee. Her purity hot against his leg. He wanted nothing more than to just give her pleasure in this moment.

 

Rey pulled away from the kiss with a squeak, her hands shooting down to his leg. His eyes opened as soon as her lips left his, her eyes were shut tight for only a second before hers followed suit. Slowly those lovely hazel eyes opened looking up into his. Her breathing ragged and filled with want.

 

He couldn’t help but smile down at her. He had given her his first kiss and he would gladly give her everything, because everything he had ever wanted was in front of him. He couldn’t wait till the day she thought the same about him. The force had bound them till death.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked coyly ,his own breathing still uneven. A large smile still scrawled across his face. Though in the back of head uncertainty and fear ran rampant.

 

She looked up at him. He could feel as her mind went blank for a second.

 

He chuckled lightly at that. It was absolutely adorable. The outspoken feisty scavenger girl speechless because of a kiss? It was simply to cute.

 

Confusion mixed with desire echoing from her from both the bond and her eyes. Her mouth was open as if to say something but no words came out.

 

It took everything he had not to kiss her again.

 

“…yes actually…” her voice was quiet almost shy. Her eyes still wide open looking directly into his.

 

Kylo felt his heart slide up into his throat when she said that. Was she mad? Did she feel used? Or something worse?

 

“I Didn’t want to stop…” her words ghosting through him both inside and out. Did she just-

 

_SMACK_!

 

Kylo hadn’t been expecting that.

 

A stinging sensation flashed across his cheek, his head turning to the side as a result. She had slapped him.

 

He didn’t know whether to be impressed with her or disheartened.

 

He removed his hand from her neck and to his face. Quickly she took her chance and rolled out from underneath him, pulling her legs out from under him. This caused her to fall off the bed.

 

A loud thump sounded off as she hit the cold metal ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did then leave a comment or a kudo's!


	8. Flustered Non-stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke was unsure of Kylo Ren’s plan of convincing the girl to join them, but even if it went wrong it would be easy enough to kill her.
> 
> He imagined her at his side ruling with an iron fist, her orders harsher and colder than he could ever be.
> 
> She continued to stay silent, her angry glares turning into curious glances. She knew she was in enemy territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 8!

Flustered Non-stop

* * *

 

Snoke felt as his hold over the girl faded. His disciple had figured out how to remove his iron clad hold In a matter of minutes, though it had taken him two days to accomplish such a feat.

 

Snoke was unsure of Kylo Ren’s plan of convincing the girl to join them, but even if it went wrong it would be easy enough to kill her.

 

He felt as the force began to sing shrilly across the galaxy. What was happening?

 

It went on for a few minutes, the whole while Snoke’s hands were pressed upon his ears in pain. As soon as the sound had ended he sighed in relief.

 

What had happened?

 

_-()-_

 

This had to be the weirdest day or whatever it was ,she has ever had. She laid sprawled out on the floor.

 

Her face flushed ,her entire body suffering from the most hardcore case of pins and needles and her lips were sore. She groaned from the soreness of everything else.

 

She starred up at the grey ceiling for a second before a movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She glanced over to the edge of the bed to see Kylo laying on his stomach, propped up in his elbows looking down at her.

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty”

 

His words came out smooth as if unfazed by what had just happened. A flash of anger crossed though her.

 

“What in the fark just happened!?”

 

Her glares at him still hazed with lust but anger had overcome the dominant emotion in her system. A large frown stood proud across her features as she began to sit up. She hated the vulnerability that came with the situation she was in.

 

“ What the fark happened was, me waking you up. You know...so you didn’t have to be trapped in your own body?” The matter of fact tone he used made her want to slap him again. She scooted herself against the wall behind her, resting her back on it. She continued her glares.

 

“Unless you would have rather been treated like someone who is comatose then you really should be thanking me.” His tone mocking her silence.

 

She continued to stay silent, her angry glares turning into curious glances. She knew she was in enemy territory.

 

Her eyes first went to the large grey steel door that sat across the room from her. It’s sheer size alerting her that it was the only entrance and exit, if he had any brain he probably would’ve locked it. Next was the smaller door that stood across from the bed, it was also grey and made of steel, it was likely the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a small drawer, presumably filled with clothing and by that a desk littered with paperwork, pens and the like. Kylo’s helmet sat on the floor in the corner of the room, scratched and still as stupid looking as ever. To her right a small love seat was furnished with a blanket and at least three full sized pillows, and in front of her-

 

“We could finish what you started…” he suggested to her, interrupting her thoughts.

 

She felt as her face flushed again. That pissed her off even more.

 

“Me!? You think I wanted this to happen?!” her question filled with angst and irritation.

 

Kylo smirked at her , brushing his hand through his hair while his left one remained to hold up his chin as he continued to stare down at her, his eyes swarming every inch of her.

 

“From the way you were just kissing me, I would say that you were enjoying it immensely.” His voice was oozing with sass and held a sultry tone.

 

“ I didn’t know that it was you! If I did then I wouldn’t have …” her excuse starting out as loud but faded with shame

 

A look of pain glinted in Kylo’s eyes at that remark. Did he actually care about her love life?

 

“You wouldn’t have what? Who did you-“ he began.

 

_**Growl** _

 

Rey’s eyes shot open at the noise. She had been completely unaware of her body’s needs. She glanced over to the bathroom and back at Kylo before booking it.

 

_-()-_

 

Kylo watched as the little scavenger girl made a dash, but for what?

 

His body reacted quickly on instinct. His hand reached down to his holster as the rest his body shot up from the bed.

 

He watched as she scurried into the bathroom almost impossibly fast the door opening and closing quicker than it ought to.

He let out a sigh of relief as he began to pace the room. Who did she initially think she was kissing? He quickly brushed the thought away and began to mentally list the items he would need to have retrieved for her.

 

She _was_ his guest.

 

She would need some real food, force knows what stuff Luke had been feeding her, he shivered at the thought of the strange blue milk he used to forced drink. He decided to give her a large container of water for her benefit. He would also have to request some clean clothes for her, his thoughts quickly delved into perverse fantasies.

 

He imagined her sun kissed body hugged by a black uniform. Skin tight black pants and a well fitting shirt extenuating her petite but still curved body. He imagined her at his side ruling with an iron fist, her orders harsher and colder than he could ever be.

 

“Hey!”

 

Her voice sprang him from his thoughts. He looked over to her, the door was cracked open enough to see half her face.

 

“ Seeing as I am clearly a prisoner here and have no ability to do things myself…” she went on. Her eyes adverted from him with embarrassment. Her face slightly red.

 

“ I order you to fetch me a change of clothes and a towel!” Her tone attempted to compensate for the message her body language kept speaking. Kylo wanted to die from how cute she was acting.

 

“Your embarrassed about wanting to be clean?” he asked, a smirk spreading across his face again at his little pets actions, an eyebrow raised with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did leave a comment or a kudo's!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ( 1. Just got back from Vacation sorry it took so long. 2. I finally watched TLJ and will begin to incorporate stuff.)


	9. Spoken Hackjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skin to skin contact sent a small chill down her spine. 
> 
> He stood there, eyes wide with confusion as he listened to the beautifully shrill sound.
> 
> He was excited about the opportunity to train someone as powerful, skilled , intelligent...and as beautiful as Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 9!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Trigger warning, implied bad stuff ahead. You've been warned)

 Spoken Hackjob

* * *

 

 

Luke had just arrived at Leia’s quarters when he heard it. The force had been to sing so loudly it could almost call it a scream.

 

He stood there, eyes wide with confusion as he listened to the beautifully shrill sound. It continued for only a few minutes before it slowly faded away. Look stood there in shock for another moment before Leia opened her door.

 

The same confused look were embedded in to her own.

 

“ Luke ….what was that?” Her question rang about the air and into Luke’s ears almost ghostly.

  
“I have no idea”

 

 

 

_-()-_

 

Rey hated him. She just wanted to take a damn shower so she wouldn’t smell like a Luggabeast’s arse. He kept taunting her non stop since she had broken the…. Whatever it was they were sharing.

 

She glared at him until he left the room, the door clicking with what she presumed to be the lock. She let out a huge sigh of relief. She began to plot her escape from wherever she was.

 

She removed the tie that held up only a quarter of her hair, she massaged her sore scalp. How long had she been asleep?

 

She turned her head towards the mirror that sat above the sink. Her face was now a soft pink, her hair knotted, greasy and utterly disgusting. A thin sheen of sweat covered her entire body, and she could feel it. It wasn’t like the sweat from working out or being in the heat, no it was too gross be that.

 

She glanced around unsure of herself before lifting up an arm and taking a sniff. She nearly threw up. How could Kylo stand her! Let alone kiss her?

 

Questions about everything kept swirling in her head before a sound brought her back to reality.

 

“Ahem...” Kylo’s gruff voice cut through the silence.  Sat gingerly on his hand was a towel and a change of clothes.

 

Rey quickly lowered her arm before grabbing the offering. Oh God he didn’t have his gloves on.

 

The skin to skin contact sent a small chill down her spine. In turn she shut the door, locking it and almost taking his large, soft, tantalizing hands with it.

 

Quickly she striped her body of the worn and grungy robes. Sitting on the toilet she untied her shoes before tossing them to the side. She stood in her undershirt and leggings, her long hair hanging down to the small of her back. She slowly removed her tank top over the top of her head, then off came her leggings. She looked in the mirror again, the scars that ran across her stomach and thighs leaving a sick feeling in her gut. Quickly she shoved the thoughts deep down before refocusing on the task at hand.

 

Reaching back with her strangely hyper flexible arms she easily unclipped her bra with a single motion, falling to the floor in front if her. Quickly she slipped from her undergarment before wrapping the towel around her, in case a certain glop of sithspit decided to walk in.

 

She walked over to the bathtub and pulled back the curtain.

 

It was a shower alright. Her eyes feigned relief before she glanced over at the controls.

  
“How in the kirf?” she cursed under her breath. How in the galaxy do you work this thing?

 

She eyed the controls one more before pressing a random button praying that it would turn the water on.

 

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

Kylo walked to the bridge of the ship. He had to inform his master immediately of the news. He was excited about the opportunity to train someone as powerful, skilled , intelligent...and as beautiful as Rey.  
  
  
His mask sat upon his head ,hiding his face in the process. Underneath the black helm a large smile and eyes filled with a child like joy sat plain as day.  
  
  
Soon he had reached the control center, he dismissed the few troopers out of the room before he quickly typed in the call code for Snoke. He waited patiently for his master to pick up.  
  
  
“ I’ve been expecting your call Kylo Ren.” Snoke’s hoarse voice buzzed out though the microphone.  
  
  
Kylo stood silent waiting for his turn to speak. His smile fading into nothing but a thin line.  
  
  
“I have felt a disturbance in the force, you must also sense it”  
  
  
Underneath the mask his brow’s furrowed in confusion, he hadn’t noticed any change in the balance. He nodded anyway not wishing to upset his master.  
  
  
“ I also sense a change in you Kylo, I can feel your resolve splitting into pieces.” Snoke’s tone shifted from apathetic to hostile in the flash if a second.  
  
  
Kylo quickly responded.  
  
  
“I gave everything to you, to the me. I killed Han Solo!” his rebuttal fueled with confusion and anger towards the sudden change of subject and tone. Why must he bring up failure right when he has a success?  
  
  
“And look where it’s got you! Torn into pieces…” he scowled at Ren.  
  
  
Kylo could feel only utter embarrassment and anger in that moment.  
  
  
“ Remove that silly thing from your head, let me see what gift the scavenger girl has left you with.”  
  
  
Kylo froze for a second, his breath hitched from his request. His shock at the request must been interpreted as disobedience as within a flash he was forced upon his knees, his helmet ripped off his face and thrown in front of him.  
  
  
Kylo felt the grip disappear as quickly as it had come, his hands on his knees and his head hung down in submission. His long dark hair dangling down softly ,hiding his face.  
  
  
“Look up” the sickly voice growled at him.

  
Not wanting to repeat what had happened seconds before he tilted his head up towards the hologram. His eyes remained lowered to the ground, he dared not to make eye contact.

  
“There it is, your trophy” Snoke scoffed at him.

 

Kylo remained silent.

  
“And in front of you, your favorite toy.” His remarks dug deep into Kylo’s brain. Kylo felt as anger bubbled deep in his guts.

  
“Let me make this clear… your nothing but a child playing with ghosts and toys.”  Snoke continued his onslaught of cruel remarks.

 

He felt as putrid memories long since buried began to bubble up from the darkest depths of his brain. He felt as his stomach knotted up with disgust, his heart screaming at him to run, but his mind knew better.

 

Snoke’s intense gaze burned his face. He felt as the old crone’s eyes traced his entire form. The look in eyes sickeningly familiar.

 

Snoke broke the silence with a hum, before speaking again.

 

“So...the reason of your call, what is it?”

 

Kylo cleared his throat before speaking, his eyes still downcast.

 

“The girl, she is awake” his statement curt and emotionally empty. Though physically he felt something odd in the background. Though that wasn’t something to dwell on.

 

“ I already know and I’m impressed with your skills dearest apprentice. Now go, do what you must to gather the information we need.” The call cutting off with a click.

 

Kylo didn’t know what to do with everything that had just happened. All he could do was scream out in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did leave a comment or/and a kudo's!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if you got triggered! I put a warning. I'll put a warning Everytime something like this is brought up)


	10. Your On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly he felt cold, expelling him from his daze. Now he was more aware if his soundings.
> 
> “Shhhhh” she shushed gently.
> 
> He wish he could just do exactly that, leave everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 10!

Your On My Mind

* * *

 

Finn woke up, his partner long gone. He shifted uncomfortably ,still sore from the previous night. He knew it was wrong to be in love with someone who didn’t really love him back but he couldn’t help it.

  
Finn groaned as he began to get up. The smell of sex still fresh in the air. Reminding him further of the man who he couldn’t help but long for.

  
He felt hollow inside as he made his way to the refresher,  he hoped it could erase any physical evidence and maybe even memory of the night.

  
Finn sighed apathetically as he closed the door behind him. He wish he could just do exactly that, leave everything behind.

 

 

 

_-()-_ 

 

 

Rey was at peace. The scalding hot water beat against the skin on her back, all the while she could only feel the cold metal floor underneath her feet. Her body had grown numb to the feeling of heat over the decade she had lived on a desert planet.

 

The bathroom was dim, her eyes long since adjusted to the darker light. Her mind wandered over possible escape plans and scenarios. Suddenly she felt as her whole body went forward.

 

With a clank she landed on her knees, a rouge shampoo bottle following suit bouncing off her head and to the floor in front of her. With her heart caught in her throat she didn’t move for several moment’s. A sick feeling suddenly clawed at her stomach.

 

She felt as anger bubbled up deep within her, she felt as if she should just tear the curtains apart, break the mirror and shatter it. She wanted nothing more than to destroy everything in her reach. She growled deeply, a foreign yet familiar feeling of rage coursing through her. 

 

Before she could stop herself she stood up and began using the force. Her burgundy force signature flashing with trace amounts of red as she lifted the shampoo bottle. She had a dark glint in her eyes as she crushed it mercilessly, the light blue liquid exploding outwards.

 

Suddenly she felt her senses returning. Slowly she breathed out. She felt the gentle tug of the darkside , pulling at the edges of her consciousness. She didn’t feel the need to yank away from it, nor did she wish to let it in.

  
“Shhhhh” she shushed gently.

  
“Its okay, calm yourself.” She calmly stated. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling.

  
“Take deep breaths, in-” she spoke again before taking a deep breath. She held it for a second before releasing it.

  
“And out.” She stated breathlessly. Her eyes long since shut.

  
That’s when she sensed something familiar. A strangely colored force signature made itself known at the edge of her mind. She marveled at how odd it looked. It was a mix of red and green, it was almost a brownish grey color, small flashes of red and white danced like sparks around it.

  
“Kylo?”

 

 

 

_-()-_

 

  
Kylo’s helm sat at his feet, shattered. The wall next to him not exactly the way it had looked prior to the call.

  
Kylo stormed off from the control room, still seething in anger. As he walked down the hall he sensed something that sent chills down his spine.

 

 

_**Shhhhh…** _

  
The tone alone put him in a trance of sorts. His body freezing in place.

  
Before he could even wonder what was going on the familiar voice started speaking again.

 

 

**_It’s okay, Calm yourself._ **

 

The soothing voice buzzing in his head set off something. His body began to autopilot ,his feet moving towards an unknown yet known destination.

  
He couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasant sound that began again.

 

 

_**Take deep breaths in ….and out.** _

  
Kylo could swear he felt a hot breath travel down his neck. Soon enough he was in his room.

  
Slowly he disregarded the excessive clothing that made his body temperature rise. Quickly he shed his cape and boots, before pulling off the long sleeve shirt to reveal a rather tight fitting tank top.  
He sat on his chair before closing his own eyes. He reached out to the voice, his power skirting the outside of his goal, almost begging for entry.

  
Suddenly he heard the voice again.

 

 

**_Kylo?_ **

 

He almost groaned at that, but instead settled for a growl that rumbled deep in his chest. He shivered as he felt searing hot water beat against his sore back.

Kylo wanted nothing more than to just barge in on the young woman and take what he wanted. He never knew the true extent of the connection until this morning.

  
Suddenly he felt cold, expelling him from his daze. Now he was more aware if his soundings. With a electronic whoosh the bathroom door opened. The steam acting like a veil as it reveled it’s occupant, her clothed form covered up by the rather large towel.

  
Kylo now fully sober looked over to what he would’ve called the saddest attempt at being a ghost he had ever seen. A small strained chuckle filled the quiet room as he watched her attempt to navigate the room blind.

  
A devilish smirk crossed over his face was he silently got up. He creeped up behind her ready to pounce.

  
Suddenly she turned her whole body towards him, her mind still clearly cloudy from the steam. Her arms flailing about in shock causing her to start falling backwards. In one swift movement Kylo caught her, their pose like that of a pair if dancers in a dip.

  
Kylo’s heart skipped a beat as the white towel fell to the floor. Her wet hair hung in thick strands behind her head ,appearing almost black in color. Her light hazel eyes glared up at him yet her face held no emotion.

  
He could feel her shock pulse through her skin as he held her there. His eyes wandered down the length of he body in one quick motion and he understood her reasons for hiding in such a way.

  
The large tan shirt barley fit her, exposing a lot of skin as well as a large portion of her binder. He gulped hard as he gently squeezed the under side if her toned thigh. Slowly he moved them into an upright position his other arm holding tightly around her waist and the small of her back. He continued to gently massage the thigh in his hand, never breaking eye contact with her.

  
Her face quickly turning from a steamy gentle pink into a burning fiery red. He could feel as his face began to do the same. Was this cause and effect? Or was this something… _more_. The mere thoughts that ran through his brain made him tighten his grip on the _delicious_ leg in his hand.

  
He could feel her heart beat quicken in his chest. She had sensed it _all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did then leave a comment and/or a kudo's!


	11. I'm Flying Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room became silent ,but not a cold silence. One that was full of warmth and a shared sorrow.
> 
> She took careful steps forward, fully aware of the masculine entity in the room with her.
> 
> She wasn’t met to be a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 11!

 

Im Flying Blind

* * *

 

Luke and Leia had been talking about everything between them over the past decade. Apologies ,tears and laughs flowed between them both. A silent question passed between the both of them as they spoke.Leia sat on her bed, her legs hanging out over the edge. Luke sat crossed legged in a chair directly across from her.

 

“And that’s why Ben has always worn his hair so long, though now that I look at you I think he may have gotten the habit from you.” Her voice light and airy with fondness of her two boy’s.

 

Luke laughed heartily, wishing he would’ve been their for his sister when all of this started.

 

The room became silent ,but not a cold silence. One that was full of warmth and a shared sorrow.

 

“Luke, what had happened before you came in?” Her question catching him off-guard. He knew that she too was force sensitive, though she never wished to travel down the path of the Jedi.

 

“Like I said before, I don’t even understand why the force…acted in such a way. It’s like nothing I have ever felt ,even as a Jedi master.” His answer full of questions.

 

Leia couldn’t help but feel like it had something to do with…

 

“Ben… I feel as though this has something to do with him.” Before Luke could respond she began again.

 

“and it’s not just him, somethi-…no _someone_ else had something to do with this…”

 

Luke knew what she was implying and he shook his head vigorously at her.

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

When Rey went to get dressed she noticed something very important about the clothes that Kylo had brought her. For in the shirt was definitely way to big. She held it out in front of her. She rolled her eyes before placing on the plain white briefs, the soft cotton holding on snugly to her hips.

 

That’s when the second issue arouse , no bra or binder to be found. Thinking quickly on her feet she dug in the cupboard, before pulling out a band of thick gauss. Hastily she wrapped her chest with the makeshift binder.

 

She hated the outfit he had picked out. The skin tight black pants hugged her body to closely for comfort, they only reached to her knees. The baggy tan-white shirt exposing much more skin and her general chest area than she had initially anticipated. She was quite sure that he had done that on purpose.

 

Feeling as if she had no other option she placed the towel over her head. Being as stubborn as she was she refused to change the towel placement, knowing full well the risk it presented, and how stupid she must had looked in it.

 

Peering out from the towel she pressed the buttons needed to open the door before returning to her shell of white fabric.

 

With a electronic Whoosh the door opened. She took careful steps forward, fully aware of the masculine entity in the room with her. Her breathing was slow, the complete opposite of her heart. Suddenly she felt as the strong energy of Kylo pop up right behind her.

 

She turned her body towards him to quickly. With her head still cloudy she felt herself loose balance and begin to fall back. Unprepared she shut her eyes and awaited impact, and it never came.

 

She felt as the towel she used as cover fell down. She glared up at the man, wishing nothing more than to punch him in his smug, handsome face.

 

No! Not handsome! She scolded herself before her heart skipped a beat. His hand was squeezing her thigh, his other arm around her back holding her to him. She had no idea how long they stood there.

 

She watched as he glanced down at the exposed parts of her upper body before quickly returning his gaze, now hazy. Like before. She heard every whisper of desire flow from his mind flow freely between them, the lewd and unsaintly thoughts giving her an uncomfortable tightness in her stomach. Why was this happening again.

 

Suddenly he moved.

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

Kylo couldn’t handle the situation anymore. He gently lifted her up enough to have complete control both of their movements. Within a few steps he had successfully pinned the art work in the wall.

 

She squirmed against him, clearly panicking over the control he had over the situation. He just couldn’t help it.

 

His knee slipped between her legs before she could stop him, causing her to let out a hiss. He could feel the conflict in her, it had grown stronger since he had last seen her at Starkiller, proving his theory to himself correct.

 

She wasn’t met to be a Jedi.

 

“Get off me!” she seethed at him. But her body and mind spoke another story. Her hands pressed against his chest in a useless attempt to push him off her. It was simply too cute.

 

Not that she was weak, no she was stronger than any of the knights of Ren could even hope to be. It was a mix of their position, the effects of her shower, his physical body mass and the situation itself left her weak in the moment.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time he buried his face into her neck, nuzzling himself into the perfect spot. He took a deep breath expecting some floral scent to fill his senses ,better yet her natural perfume had overpowered the soft sent of citrus. He sighed a hot shaky breath onto her neck. He could feel as her spine shivered, it going straight down his own back.

 

He began his assault of soft kisses all over the area. The feeling of her soft skin on his own dry lips made him want to continue exploring. Slowly and curiously his tongue slipped out from between his lips, flicking at the hot skin below. The taste was like nothing he had ever tasted before.

 

Gentle nibbles turned into bites, his mouth littering her neck with hickeys and bite marks. Slowly he moved his head down to her collar bone, he felt as her hands snaked up from his chest to his shoulders. Her stubbornness being the only thing keeping her from giving in. He knew of her true consent in his heart. His own consent pushed eagerly against the fabric of his pants.

 

As soon as his lips brushed against the center of her chest, right above where the bandages that bound her bust she inhaled sharply. The sense of salacious desire over whelming their link.

 

Kylo smirked up at her, he had found another of her erogenous zones. He wanted to find them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading! If you did then leave a comment or/and a kudo's!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey? Can you hear me?” her voice was distant but audible.
> 
> The once roaring sounds of her mind melting into a single calm state.
> 
> It was a surprise to be sure, but nonetheless it was a welcome one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 12!

The Powers That Bind

* * *

 

 

Finn walked about the base, for the first time in days. He was tired of just sitting around waiting for…him.

 

As he walked in a daze of thoughts around the back half, consisting only of wires ,cables , pumps and pipes he suddenly felt as he was knocked over by an unknown force. His head making a thump sound against the concrete floor.

 

His vision was hazed and his ears rang. Suddenly above him was a woman, her black hair hung down around her face as she said things he couldn’t understand. Her large dark eyes betrayed guilt and panic as she helped him up.

 

As Finn stood up he felt as if gravity had suddenly multiplied and he was stumbling forward. The shirt woman immediately caught him, her short and stout stature was misleading in nature as she easily held him up.

 

“Hey? Can you hear me?” her voice was distant but audible.

 

“I think so?” Finn answered still dazed from the fall.

 

“Oh thank the God’s you’re okay.” The relief in her tone was highly apparent as she sighed.

 

“Yea, I’m sorry about that... uhhh” Finn apologized as he became aware of the mess of tools and equipment that she was probably carrying that were now all over the ground.

 

“Here let me-“ Finn began to speak as he bent down quickly to pick up things randomly.

 

“Oh no you don’t have to do-“ the woman cut him off ,bending down herself as to pick up the objects. Soon enough their hands caught one another as they both reached for a sprocket wrench.

 

They both looked into each other’s eyes pausing for a moment.

 

“I’m Finn by the way.” Finn said with a half smile. The small woman’s face turned cherry blossom pink at that.

 

“Well every one knows that. You a hero of course.” She said almost bashfully to him.

 

“As long as we are introducing ourselves I guess you can call me Rose.”

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

Rey could feel every nip at her flesh, every hot shaky breath against her flesh and she heard every quiet whisper of admiration float into her brain as they practically radiated from him. She felt as her mental barriers that once stood tall against any attempt at more than friendship, break down with every passing second.

 

She desperately pushed against him, her hands trying to shove him away from her body. His muscle bound chest flexed underneath her touch. She slowly glided her arms up to Kylo’s shoulders. Hoping that the area would give some extra leverage when pushing him away. That was another incorrect theory.

 

**You need to launch a counter attack…**

 

Rey heard the screams of her rational thoughts fade away, seemingly weak against such gentle whispers. Before she could stop it from speaking again, it spoke.

 

**If you get the upper hand in this… it may present you with a chance to …take control?**

 

The husky, almost primal voice bargained with her, its hushed tone soothing her overcooked mind. As she thought about it the idea soon began to a poorly crafted game plan, more so an excuse than anything.

 

**That’s right, let me out. Let us do what we need to.**

 

The once roaring sounds of her mind melting into a single calm state.

 

She inhaled sharply, Kylo’s lips brushing against her chest right above her wrap. The sensation bringing her back into the moment. She watched as bright eager eyes and a utterly devilish smirk came into view as he looked up at her. Her own eyes reflecting nothing but swirling shadows, her face seemingly stoic as she starred down at him. Her eyes glaring down at him as if she wasn’t the one pressed up against the wall. She felt as her brain was filled with his own depraved thoughts, she couldn’t let him have all that control now could she?

 

The bond released a single large pulse as she dove into him.

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

Kylo was taken aback by Rey’s sudden eagerness. It was a surprise to be sure, but nonetheless it was a welcome one.

 

Her teeth nipped at his lips with fervor, her tongue practically forcing its way into his own eager mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance, their teeth clashing, the taste of each other seemingly intoxicating to them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hand that had been at the small of her back slowly moved towards the front of her body.

 

His mind was suddenly being force fed thoughts. Some of lust, some of anger, and others of fantasy. He drank up every whisper that crossed the threshold of his consciousness and he felt utterly high from it.

 

Both Rey and Kylo inhaled sharply again as Rey wrapped both of her legs around his waist. The sudden additional weight made Kylo lean forward onto her body, deepening the kiss and causing a delightful moan to erupt from the both of them.

 

Slowly they separated again his eyes wide with shock whilst hers remained half lidded, almost drowsy. As they stared into each others eyes Kylo’s hand slowly started to reach up the baggy shirt. Rey’s eyes shut as to take in the feeling of his hand against her scarred skin.

 

As Kylo felt every raised bump of scarred skin he grew quiet. His eyes reflecting a sorrow he once thought only belonged to him. He looked over her face that was filled with peace. He wanted nothing more than to learn from her.

 

He wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did then leave a comment and/or a kudo's!


	13. Hesitating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t wait ,he couldn’t wait anymore.
> 
> “I hate you” 
> 
> Suddenly he became dumbstruck, his eyes shot wide open and his body became frozen in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 13!

 Hesitating 

* * *

 

 

Poe was exhausted from another long day of working on rust buckets and skeletons of ships. His face and hands stained with oil, grease and other various liquids but the only liquid he was looking forward to was liquor.

 

As he walked over to the rebel bases cleverly named pub. “The First Order” whose slogan “The First Order's on me” was equally clever.

 

The outside was grey, as many of the building’s in the base were but the large red sign that hung over the doorway and the large bay window set it apart.

 

He chuckled at the sheer idiocy of it as he stepped inside the open doorway.

 

Suddenly he became dumbstruck, his eyes shot wide open and his body became frozen in place.

 

The sunlight bathed the room in a warm orange color. The free floating dust particles shimmering like gold as they swirled about the air. The bar was half empty say for a few stragglers ,drunks and a single familiar face.

 

Finn was sitting at the bar, a simple foamy purple drink sat in front of him, but that wasn’t the shocking part. He was sitting with a young woman and he was smiling brighter than ever.

 

She had a round baby face, her cheeks were bright with a rosy hue. Her short black hair hung around her face framing it in somewhat of a flattering way. Her outfit consisting of kaki overalls and a dark blue undershirt similar to his own. Her face, hands and clothing were also stained with oil and grease.

 

He didn’t recognize the young lady but the image of her with his … _his what?_

 

From the way she was looking at him he could see that she was better than him, her eyes only wanting to stare at Finn as he spoke of random things. She was engaged in every word that he spoke , every movement and gesture, everything.

 

_This is your fault…_

 

He quickly turned tails leaving before he could be seen by the young man in question. He felt as something deep inside made itself known but in turn he shoved it back down.

 

_You should’ve said something sooner…_

 

He wasn’t one for envy or anything else. In fact he didn’t need anyone.

 

_You didn’t deserve him…_

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

Rey gasped felt Kylo’s large cold hand lay itself flat against the hot skin of her stomach. She suddenly realized what he was doing and her eyes shot open in shock. A sudden feeling of fear and inadequacy made itself known to her, via dropping her gut down to the floor and shoving her heart into her throat.

 

Unbeknownst to her ,her sudden change of heart had also showed itself to Kylo by way of her face flashing shock, her eyes with fear and her mind misty with uncertainty.

 

She looked into his eyes, they had become so warm with a deep understanding, though his desire still glinted bright in the background. He nodded and looked over to his shoulders, as if to make a point and Rey followed.

 

Many small scars were scattered like stars around his skin. Each one likely holding a small story if it’s own. She glanced back at his face again and the large thin strip of raised and blackened skin she had left set off a pang of guilt throughout her.

 

The sight of the true extent of damage she caused, reminded her in many ways that moment at Starkiller had left it’s own scar. The sight of the scar that she had left behind made her eyes drop down. The shame she felt from doing such a thing to someone, even if an enemy was a lot to bare. The guilt alone causing her body to tense up and loosen it’s hold on the dark stranger in front of her.

 

Suddenly an electric shock went through her as Kylo’s lips met her forehead. Her brain melting as a result. Her sigh resonating throughout the room.

 

“You’re beautiful” he said as he laid his forehead on hers. The honesty in his voice catching her off guard as she gazed into his burning gaze.

 

She had never felt beautiful before, femininity never being a driving force in her life but suddenly here in her enemy’s arms she had never felt so wanted.

 

“ and to be honest I think I look rather dashing with this scar don’t you agree?” his smile and voice were smug enough to cause her to break out in smile if her own. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at his sudden sassiness.

 

“I hate you” the words being meaningless as her eyes and mind betrayed something else.

 

 

_-()-_

 

 

Before Kylo could decipher his scavengers intentions she kissed him again, this time softer and more passionate. Not that he was complaining.

 

As he reciprocated the kiss his hand began to wander and slide up her stomach until it hit the lower edge of her binder. Her lips quickly parting from his with another small gasp. He didn’t wait for permission this time but if he was being honest with himself he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

His right hand began to push up and underneath the stretchy gauze. Another pulse of hot blood flooding his lower half. He gulped hard as his bare fingers brushed the sensitive flesh. The heat of her skin contrasting the icy feeling of his hand.

 

His other hand was now grasping at the top of her thigh, it too was sliding up to more sensitive places. The skin tight black pants he had picked out for her were irritatingly sexy.

 

Gently his hand grasped at her breast, causing her too release a small mewl. He looked back up at her face and she was truly a sight to behold.

 

Her eyes shut again, her mouth slightly open and her hair now half dry. Her hair was slightly curly unlike it had originally looked when they had fought.

 

With her forehead still pressed against his, he smiled again before capturing her lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did then leave a comment and/or a kudo's!


	14. Worshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo couldn’t handle himself anymore.
> 
> His eyes were shut in what almost felt like agony as the world around him faded in and out.
> 
> Rey wasted no time in attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading "You Made Me a Believer" chp 14! Hope you enjoy!

Worshipping

* * *

 

 

The force was now unrelenting with the screeching song of some type of a presumably cosmic battle between good and evil.

 

Luke didn’t understand the song nor its meaning, but he knew it had something to do with his nephew and the last Jedi.

 

His eyes were shut in what almost felt like agony as the world around him faded in and out due to the sheer Hisolume that rang in his ears and mind.

 

Leia sat next to him unsure of what to do as he cupped his hands over his ears, the sound clearly gnawing at his brain as well as buzzing in her own.

 

Leia handled it better than Luke. Maybe it's because she wasn’t a Jedi? Though she still heard the uncomfortable and uncontrollable buzzing in her skull as she continued to sit with her twin brother.

 

Neither understood why the force had begun this song? It puzzled them as it continued on screeching.

 

_-(Across the Galaxy)-_

 

Snoke yelled out as the force screamed louder than an Ewok being crushed in a trash compactor. His clawed hands squeezing themselves over his ears trying to block out the horrible noise. His eyes squeezed shut as if to try block out the noise.

 

His guards also heard the sound but to a lesser degree, still being able to stand unlike their supreme leader who was reduced to a yelling squirming mass in his throne. They didn’t know whether to pity the ageing being or to scoff at him. Sure the noise was annoying but to them it was still kind of manageable.

 

“WHAT IN THE FORCE IS GOING ON?!” His cries of anguish echoed violently throughout the ship large.

 

_-()-_

 

Rey was done with being subservient in the moment. She had little control over her legs as they were currently wrapped tightly around Kylo’s waist so she couldn’t use them to assist her, in her endeavors to get better acquainted with the dark stranger. She instead used her free hand as her instrument of war. Her right hand was slowly sliding down from Kylo’s neck and down to his stomach, her hand lingering against his tank top before sliding up underneath the fabric. She pressed her hand against his skin, her fingers drawing small slow circles in his abs.

 

“Wow” she thought to herself as her fingers ran across his chilling skin, his muscles tensing underneath her teasing touch.

 

Her heart beat and breathing were becoming more and more uneven and quick as Kylo continue

 to massage her breast with his one hand whilst the other was now grasping at her ass.

 

He continued to kiss her in the most needy of ways while they felt each other up. She smiled into the kiss before moving her hand up to his own chest pulling up his shirt in the process.

 

Kylo understanding her intentions broke the kiss, his own smug smile still fresh. Slowly he removed his hand from underneath her shirt and promptly removed his hand from her now bruised ass. He grasped at the bottom of his tank top ,and in one fluent motion the shirt was flung onto the floor.

 

Rey wasted no time in attack.

 

She leaned forward off the wall, shifting her weight to now be fully held up by Kylo’s strength.

 

Her lips littering kisses all over his chest. Soon enough her gentle kisses, turned into gentle nibbles, then into bites. Rey’s teeth and tongue set on marking every inch of his chest with bruises and bite marks. Her hand feeling up every inch of his lower torso, it was as if she already knew every curve, scar and muscle on his body.

 

Finally with her hand she had found the waist band of his pants, and without hesitation the same hand slipped in.

 

_-()-_

 

Kylo gasped as her hand gripped at his member though his boxers. The unsure but steady strokes making him quiver with both surprise and immense pleasure. The heat of her skin bleeding through the thin garment, the stimulation of everything almost to much for him.

 

His soft gasps unknowingly added fuel to her fire.

 

Kylo felt as little kisses and bites began to plant themselves all over his chest and collar bone. At the same time he felt as small explosions of heat shoot up into his body presumably from her. Her thrills sent chills down his back whilst her own arousal tingled across his skin like fire, hellfire.

 

Kylo couldn’t handle himself anymore.

 

He pressed his body against hers and her back, back on to the wall effectively stopping her ministrations yet trapping her hand there. His now free hand quickly slipped between her thighs, searching for her own sex.

 

The fiery heat of her groin suddenly against his hand brought him to a stop as he tried to figure out how a human body could produce such scorching sultriness.

 

“Never been with a woman before?” she teased him through the link. Her voice coming off as confident, almost cocky. A large smile upon his face, his eyes now wide with a feeling of a superiority over this princess…

 

“Princess” he purred, the word rolling off his tongue as easily as the waves roll of a sea.

 

He felt as she shivered at that, his smile slipped into smirk as she buried her now red face into his chest. He felt as the blush tingled across his own face.

 

“Dose my princess want something?” his sarcastic but sultry voice asked as his hand effectively cupped at her arousal. A sense of awe and amazement at what a female human body could do.

 

A small whimper came down from below, he sensed her want for him to continue but also her stubborn pride stopping her from saying so. Her body however was a different animal entirely. From the boiling heat his hand was being exposed to, to the small slow grinding of her hips on his hand.

 

She was at his complete mercy and he loved it. He couldn’t wait to abuse his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading please leave a comment and/or a kudo's!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or/and a kudo's yo tell me how I did!


End file.
